


Somebody to You

by emperorpenguin (dortmundbvbbabe)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dortmundbvbbabe/pseuds/emperorpenguin
Summary: Tyson and JT had been hooking up for a while, but one night Tyson realizes that it isn't enough; he wants more so he ends things. JT is fine with it until he isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know anything about the Avs, I just really love these two.

Tyson’s still awake long after JT’s breathing has evened out and he’d fallen asleep. JT’s arm was wrapped loosely around his waist and it felt too natural- that was the problem. He and JT had been dancing around each other since they’d started playing together; the sexual tension between the two of them had been palpable since the beginning, but now it wasn’t enough for Tyson.

It had been a bad idea from the beginning and Tyson knew that. His sister had just looked at him with concern when he told her about the first time that he’d hooked up with JT after a win. It hadn’t been just hooking up though for him, no matter how hard he’d tried, he couldn’t keep things casual, not with JT. He’d been getting around to ending it, he’d really meant to, but everytime he ended up in bed with JT, he just postponed the inevitable. But last night, he’d just felt like shit afterwards and he knew he had to end it. The worst part was the sex had been great. JT had been attentive and caring and it was so easily for Tyson to forget the reality of their relationship. But it wasn’t the same for JT. He knew that he was convenient for him, but it didn’t mean the same for JT. So as he lay awake, staring at the wall while JT pressed up against his back, he tried to memorize the feeling of this while he still could.

 

Eventually he must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, JT had already left the bed. He’d probably gone back to his own room sometime during the night. It was rare that JT ever stayed long enough to wake up together. By this point, Tyson was almost certain that Alex knew what was going on, but they at least tried to maintain the act of just friends for his sake. Tyson grabbed a pair of boxers and stalked out to the kitchen where JT was making scrambled eggs on the stove. It was all too domestic when they did this, but Tyson knew things would have also been different if they were together. He would have wrapped JT in a hug from behind and kissed him good morning, but instead he just grabbed a couple of plates for them. 

“Hey, perfect timing,” JT said as he was finishing up breakfast. “How’d you sleep?”

“Not well,” Tyson admitted.

“Are you okay?” JT asked.

“Um… I think we should stop this,” Tyson said.

“Stop…”

“Stop hooking up,” Tyson said, “Before it affects the team.”  _ Before I really get hurt _ . 

“Okay,” JT said. Tyson wasn’t sure how exactly he expected JT to react or how he had wanted him to react, but JT didn’t seem fazed. “But last night was okay, right?”

“Yeah, it was great, I just think we should focus on the playoffs more.”

“Sounds good.”

Maybe Tyson at least had wanted JT to protest a little, to seem disappointed, but JT just agreed as if he’d envisioned the end since they’d started and that was the end. It ended before it really had even begun. 

 

Things don’t really go back to normal, at least not for Tyson. He’s acutely aware of the difference between how things were and how things are and not for the first time does he find himself questioning his decision to end things. At least then he could pretend. Now, it’s just ever more apparent that he and JT are teammates and friends and nothing else.

“Everything okay?” Alex asked after practice.

“Yeah,” Tyson said, “Just getting ready for playoffs.”

“I meant between you and JT,” Alex said.

“Yeah, we’re great,” Tyson said with an unconvincing smile that didn’t seem to reassure Alex. 

 

JT was in the middle of playing Fortnite while Tyson was watching from the living room chair when his resolve almost broke. He had almost asked JT to pause the game and begged for things to go back to the way they were. JT had barely touched him since they stopped. Nothing beyond the friendly nudges he gave the other teammates and the celly hugs that were commonplace in hockey. That was how Tyson had ended up in this position, though, he hadn’t wanted to be just a teammate, he’d wanted to be someone that meant something to JT. JT just hadn’t wanted the same. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

   It wasn’t like JT and Tyson hadn’t fought before. They had. It would have been easier if this was a fight. They knew how to handle fights. Alex knew how to handle them when they were fighting, but this was different. This was uncharted territory. Tyson’s heart had been broken of his own accord and he’d given JT full license to go out and hook up with anyone he wanted to. 

   Tyson didn’t know if JT had done it while they’d been sleeping together. He could have, they’d never had the talk to be exclusive. Tyson knew he wouldn’t have had a right to ask that either, but he had wanted to.

   In the week after Tyson had told JT they needed to stop, Alex had given them some space. Tyson hadn’t told him what had happened and even if he would have, Alex probably would have taken JT’s side. They were always closer than Tyson and Alex were. But here he was sitting in the bar with his Coke since this was a place that actually carded watching a girl chat up JT. 

   His stomach churned as he saw JT lay a hand on her arm, a subtle touch that welcomed her advances.

   “Do you want to talk about it?” Alex asked.

   Tyson just stared down at his drink, “Not much to talk about.” He feigned nonchalance.

   “Did you guys break up?” Alex asked.

   “No,” Tyson said bitterly. If they broke up, that meant that he would have had JT, but JT had never been his, not really. That was even more apparent with the ease that JT had to hook up with someone new. “We were fooling around for a while…”

   “And that stopped,” Alex finished for him.

   “I couldn’t do it anymore,” Tyson said. “I couldn’t just leave it at friends. Apparently he could,” Tyson nodded to JT who was still talking with the girl. 

   Alex sighed, “I’m sorry.”

   Tyson shrugged, “It’s my own damn fault, probably shouldn’t have started it in the first place. I just wanted whatever he was willing to offer and then I wanted more.”

   “Did you tell him?”

   “Nah,” Tyson said, “If he wanted things to change, he’d have said so.”

   Alex opened his mouth to say something else, but paused, “I’m probably heading home soon, want to come with?”

   Tyson threw one last look over to JT and nodded, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

   JT didn’t come back that night. Tyson stayed up longer than he’d like to admit waiting to hear the door to their apartment open and JT to come home. The door never opened, though.

   When Tyson woke up, however, JT had returned home and was sitting across the table from Alex. 

   “Saw you hooked up with that girl last night,” Tyson said as he poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. Alex threw him a warning look across the table that JT completely missed.

   “Yeah,” JT said.

   “How was she?” Tyson pressed because he apparently hates himself.

   “Great,” JT said.

   “Cool,” Tyson said.

   “Cool?” JT asked.

   “Yeah, good for you,” Tyson said. 

   “Thanks, I guess.”

   It hadn’t been this awkward before. Alex was almost cringing as he watched them struggle through talking about JT’s hookup. 

   “That was really fast, though,” Tyson said. 

   “What?”

   “I mean, you’re barely out of my bed and now into hers,” Tyson said.

   JT’s cheeks turned red and Alex excused himself before he had to witness the trainwreck that was about to happen. Tyson hadn’t meant for his words to land as they did. 

   “What the fuck, Tyson?” JT snapped. 

   “Nothing,” Tyson said.

   “You don’t have a right to be jealous, or whatever this is,” JT said. “You ended things, I was fine with things continuing as they were, but you’re the one that decided to stop. Which is fine, but you don’t get to be annoyed that I’m hooking up with other people.”

   “I know,” Tyson said sadly. Everything he’d thought before was confirmed. It hadn’t mattered to JT, not really, it had been just fine as friends with benefits. “That’s the problem.”

   “What?” JT asked, though the anger in his voice has dissipated.

   “I didn’t want it to continue as it was,” Tyson said. 

   “Right,” JT said.

   “I just wanted you,” Tyson almost curled in on himself in a painful way. The confident, outgoing roommate that JT was used to was just a shadow of himself and  _ he  _ had done this. “We were together and it was so good, but I wanted more, I wanted all of you and I couldn’t have you and it killed me every time I’d wake up in the morning and you’d gone back to your room. I wanted more and I wanted you to want more, but you didn’t say anything afterwards and you were fine. I mean, you just hooked up with that girl so…” 

   “I’m sorry,” JT said as he stood up from his chair to come closer to Tyson.

   “It’s fine, I’ll get over-”

   “No, I’m sorry for not saying something, or pretending that I was fine. I wasn’t, I’m not okay,” JT said, “I wasn’t going to beg you to be with me, not if you didn’t want it, I just didn’t realize that you wanted more. And I didn’t want to make things awkward so that’s why I wanted to seem like I was okay, but I can’t imagine if I’d have seen you flirt with a guy… I’m really sorry you saw that yesterday.”

   Tyson shrugged, “We weren’t exclusive.”

   “I want that though, I want whatever you’ll give me,” JT said and Tyson beamed for the first time since he’d ended things.

   “Good, me too,” Tyson said.

   “Fuck, finally!” Alex exclaimed from his room causing both Tyson and JT to laugh. 

   Tyson stood up and gently cupped JT’s cheek, “We never did this before.”

   “I know,” JT smiled and leaned down to kiss Tyson. There was no rush, no urgency now. It wasn’t limited to sex or hookups, but there was a tentative security that hadn’t been there before. Tyson smiled into the kiss and held JT close, this time, though, he wouldn’t have to memorize how JT felt against him. He could have this any time he wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'm taking requests for either JT/Tyson or Mat/Tito here or on Tumblr @queenofbroadstreet. Feel free to say hello.


End file.
